


Your Brains Are No Match For My Tractorbeam (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, dork!Jensen, sitcom situations, social maladjustment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, based on <a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0898266/">The Big Bang Theory</a>. Jensen is a socially awkward but happy theoretical physicist, Jared is an aspiring actor, and everyone sucks at relationships pretty damn hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brains Are No Match For My Tractorbeam (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Brains Are No Match For My Tractorbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258791) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Title:** [Your Brains Are No Match For My Tractorbeam](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/10691.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles; brief Jensen/Kyle Gallner, Jared/others, Gabe Tigerman/Sandy McCoy. Wow. Those look special all written out.  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths.  
 **Summary:** AU, based on [The Big Bang Theory](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0898266/). Jensen is a socially awkward but happy theoretical physicist, Jared is an aspiring actor, and everyone sucks at relationships pretty damn hard.

 **Format:** mp3

Part One: Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/023po1ya46)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jkgjmziniyo)

32 MB, 34 min 57 sec

 

Part Two: Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/9hqp91uieg)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mwdmfzm1num)

27.98 MB, 30 min 33 sec

 

Part Three: Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/47er0m3s6h)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?znymnycainz)

31.43 MB, 34 min 20 sec


End file.
